Lonely
by Morino
Summary: SK[AU,SongFic,OneShot] Sesshoumaru has done the last thing on Earth: he drove away the one person who acceps him for what he does. Will she find forgiveness in her heart and forgive him?


Lonely 

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha and Co. nor Akon's song "Mr. Lonely"…though I do wish I own Inuyasha and Co.

Warning: There is a lot of OOC, especially in Sesshoumaru's character.

He stared out the window, wondering why he was listening to this station again. Then again, she did many things like that to him. Sesshoumaru was currently listening to one of those "hit music stations." He sighed.

It hurts. It wasn't supposed to hut. After all, he was a well-known player. Players don't feel heartbreaks when a girl leaves. But he did. He took a swig of his whiskey.

_Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely,_

_Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave  
_

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He thought she understood. She was the only one who was almost always there, and now she's gone.

_I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side,_

True. He came home after a night with one of his newest fling. She was curled up on the sofa, reading. He started his usual routine by sitting near her, stare, then lean in to kiss her. However, she didn't turn head to return his kiss so he ended up kissing her cheek. They did their usual stuff and went to sleep. However, again, he woke up only to find her gone.

_Coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was feenin, so I hadda take a little ride,_

He was currently in his home office, wasting away on the twelve bottles of tiger whiskey he brought from the basement. They met through his half brother, Inuyasha. The runt was dating her sister, Kikyo. He was asking the girl about what Kikyo likes and dislikes. They were talking until _he_ had picked them up. After that, she was silent, blushing when he caught her staring at him. He drank to that memory.

_Back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole left life came crashin_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl  
_

He poured himself another glass. He wanted to forget. He doesn't want to remember her beautiful smiling face. It hurts too much just to think of her.

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl  
_

He wished she were still here. Her very presence can light up the room, regardless of her mood or the atmosphere of the room. He finished his cup and moved to refill it.

_Cant believe I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck around and stayed by my side,_

Yes, she did. When he got drunk once, he nearly killed himself. He had got into a fight ad won, but drank to his victory. Nobody, not even his half brother stopped him. Only she. She walked right up to him and hugged him, gently prying the bottle away before he gets alcohol poisoning. Heck, she even forgave him when he took her as his that night in his drunken stupor. Again, he drank.

_What really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

He remembered her sad and teary eyes each and every time he left in his "date suit" and came home tousled up. Each and every time his heart would ache because he knows he was the cause of her pain. Yet, he does it anyways. He kept on drinking.

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

Sesshoumaru drank to his loneliness.

_Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through_

He stopped in mid drink and listened to the song.

_Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be, ain't no one in the globe I'd rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely_

By now, he was close to tears. The song was true and so similar to his life. He fought the urge to howl in pain and agony. Why? Why was he so stupid as to drive her away like that? He took another drink.

_So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girrll_

He slumped onto his desk. He neither wanted to breathe, nor to live. The pain in his chest hurt more than his ever-growing headache.

_Never thought that I'd be alone, I didn't hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and come on home (come on home),_

He glanced at the phone, but it was not ringing. He growled slightly in frustration.

_Baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished I'd ever hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...  
_

Another batch of tears came. This time, he regretted all the times he argued with her, especially the time when they argued about his playboy status. He finished his eighth bottle of whiskey.

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll_

_Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely_

As the song ended, there was a knock at his door. Hastily, Sesshoumaru wiped his eyes. Again, someone knocked at the door. Stumbling downstairs, he managed to make it to the door without falling. He opened the door, almost growling "Who?" She stood there, looking as hurt as he is. "Sesshoumaru…" came her pain laced voice, which was normally very sweet.

His reaction was immediate. He pulled her to his chest, whispering none coherent things. "Kagome…I'm sorry…so sorry, baby…don't leave…again…"

He felt his heart break into many more pieces when she didn't respond to his touch. However, the pieces were caught by a net when she slowly returned his hug. "I'm sorry, Kago-" he started, but she cut him off by reaching as high as she could and kissed him. He leaned down a little so she could reach him better. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart.

"Sesshoumaru no baka…you big…big…idiot…" He smiled unsurely as she snuggled deeper into his chest. "I know, K'gome. I know." He suddenly slumped forward, feeling very dizzy. He couldn't remember very much after. He remembered Kagome's screams, the whining of sirens, and Kagome's eyes laced with worry.

She was holding his hand on the ambulance. He weakly opened his eyes, and whispered, "At least I'm not lonely…anymore…" After saying that, all he saw…

Was darkness…

He wasn't alone before,

But this time…

He's alone in the dark.

_**Owari**_

A/N: (Sniffles) That was sad! Now…have any suggestions where you people want me to take this story…Oh, and before I forget, I'm planning a companion story to this. I'll post the link when I do finish writing for it. However, as of now, my other fic, _The Pains of a Broken Heart_ is on temporary hold because of writer's block. At least I'm working on it, right?


End file.
